How To Speak Winchester
by Watergirl1105
Summary: The last think Amber and Catherine remember was having fun at the club. What happens when they wake up in a dingy hotel room and a vampire trying to kill them? They realize they're not in Kansas anymore. They are off to find Sam and Dean and maybe change the story for the better. Or will they only make it worse? Starts at S4 onward. Maybe future Destiel.M for a reason. No OC/anyone
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I fixed all the little things I could find hat were wrong. I hope I got them all. SO this is the first chapter, I am working on Chapter 2 already :)**

**Please Review and fave if ya like it. If you don't like it, still review telling me what! I like criticism. Plase keep in mind there is a difference between contructive criticism and plain hate. Thank you!**

* * *

"Bye James! I'll see you later!" I called to James Patrick Stuart who played Dick Roman in 'Supernatural.' Today was the last day of shooting season 7. There was a total twist that I didn't see coming. How exciting. Though now I had to wait till they finished season 8, how sad.

"Hey, you sure you can't get some drinks with us, Catherine? We're celebrating and they're on me!" He grinned a cheesy grin, and I couldn't do anything but grin back.

"No thanks, Dick. I have to pick up my friend, Amber, at the Airport. It's her first time in Vancouver and she gets lost easily." He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically when he heard his characters name instead. I just laughed and waved.

"Whatever Kitty-Kat, but you better come next time!" he shouted, pointing at me as he made his way to the exit on the right.

"We'll see about that! Later, James!" I giggled all the way back to my car. I could not get over how much fun my job was. I remember when I first fell in love with it a year into my college life. 2005 was made all the better with Sam and Dean. I followed them all those years, and I finally got to meet them in person with Amber. We went to Comic Con 2008 and totally fangirled over them. I was fresh out of college and I overheard they were looking for another special effects worker. Since I was job hunting as well, I told them I was interested. After showing them my work and my new animation degree, they agreed to hire me! It was like a dream come true! I just had to turn my inner fan girl down a few hundred notches. For weeks Jared and Jensen teased me for being such a fan girl.

`I was brought into the series for season 4, and I remember being totally shocked at the whole angel twist. I also remember Misha had no idea either. Yes, Misha Collins became the first angel on Supernatural and quickly became my favorite angel, and Jared and Jensen's new play thing. Oh, that poor guy. They pranked him so much, it should be illegal. He laughs as easily as I do too. He tried so hard to keep a straight face, but they were too much. Even though they picked on him and teased, he was accepted into the family quickly.

And, surprisingly, so was I. I especially felt right at home the day Jared pulled a prank on me. He pranked practically everyone, but he had yet to prank me. It wasn't very complex or anything and he still makes fun of me or being a scaredy cat (Because my name is CATherine haha… -.- ) I had fallen asleep on set for reasons I don't even remember; I suppose I was just tired. Anyway, he drew a ridiculous face on my face with a marker and then poked me in the sides and screamed "KITTY KAT!" to wake me up. I responded by bitch slapping him. I don't think he minded though since he was laughing his ass off. I made him wash it off, refusing to forgive him. I only managed to stay mad at him for 3 minutes though before he had me laughing again and I forgave him. He still pokes me in the sides to get my attention, and every time I still jump. Darn him!

Before I knew it, I was at the airport. Wow, time flies when you are reminiscing. I pushed through the throng of people before I spotted her. She had gotten a purple streak in her black hair. Nice.

"Amber, there you are!"

She turned to my voice, a sparkle in her eyes. "CATHERINE!" She dropped her bags and glomped me, nearly knocking me over. I squeaked at the sudden attack.

"Amber, we talked about this," I said. She peered up at me from behind her thick, black rimmed hipster glasses. "Personal space," I grinned.

We both laughed while people walking by gave us weird looks. I grabbed one of her bags and we headed over to my car.

"So, how was the flight here?" I asked, pulling her bags into the trunk of my 1987 Lincoln town car.

"Ugh, it was awful! For five hours I sat next to a fat, sweaty guy who kept falling asleep and drooling on me! It was disgusting…" She continued to made little sicky noises.

"Oh, that sounds pleasant. I wish I could have been you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've got a glam life. Hey, you know what? You should show me around the city. We should have an on the town party palooza," she exclaimed, punching at the roof of my car.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's already 11:30, and not many places are even open, well, except for the night clubs."

"Ooo, we should go to one of those! Huh, huh, huh, pweaaaase Catherine? I don't wanna go to the apartment yet." She threw me her best pouty face, which I accidently saw through the corner of my eye.

"I don't think…" She just kept staring at me with those big, sparkly hazel eyes. I sighed at this. I really couldn't resist that face as much as I tried.

She would just keep whining anyway. "Fine," I said, "we'll go, but only for a little while. I don't want you spending a whole bunch of money on boos."

* * *

Three beers, five shots of Tequila and two frozen strawberry daiquiris later, Amber was pretty smashed.

She was off dancing in a crowd of guys while I watched her closely from the bar, sipping away at my Dr. Pepper. I acted like a mother sometimes. I watched over my friends like vultures. I would be there if someone got to grabby for my liking. I didn't want her to do something she would regret in the morning. I just didn't want her getting hurt, ya know? Besides, someone had to be the designated driver. I only had a few sips of her strawberry daiquiri before I switched to water and soda. I was never much of a drinker anyway.

"Whoa!" she called, stumbling in my direction. "You should come dance with me, Kitty-Kat. Iz a lot a fun and those guys are sooooo niceee." Her words were slurred and she giggled at random moments in between her speech. I sighed; she got really naïve when she was drunk.

"Amber, honey, I don't think you'll be able to stand much longer, much less dance anymore. Besides, I'm pretty sure those guys are only trying to get in your pants." I smiled at her lamely.

She seemed to contemplate the words for a moment before giggling again. "Perhaps you're right. Though, I think I want another drink." She called for the bartender, but I shooed him away.

"No more alcohol for you. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"But I don't wanna…" As much as she protested, she slumped easily into my arms. Drunken idiot.

"Come on, here we go."

"You're my best friend, Catherine." She beamed up at me.

"I know, Amber," I smiled back at her. "Now let's go befor-" I was cut off as I roughly ran into someone. "Sorry, I… oh, hey Richard. What are you doing here?" I really didn't expect to see him here. Wait, scratch that. It wasn't that surprising.

Amber looked up at him before realization dawned on her and she gasped.

"Oh my god, you-you're Gabriel, the Trickster! B-bu you died… I missed you." She looked sad for a moment and I just rolled my eyes.

I glanced at Richard. A flash of concern flashed before his eyes before he seemed to remember something and he just smiled. Weird.

"We're not in Supernatural, Amber. This is Richard Speight Jr., he plays Gabriel. Only his character died, not him." I turned my attention back to Richard. "I'm sorry, she's really drunk. I'm just trying to get her home before she throws up on someone."

He looked from her face to mine before laughing and a smirk graced his lips. "I see," he paused, "Catherine. Well, if the little lady won't be feeling well later, perhaps I can help a bit with this." He reached behind his back and pulled out a large lollipop. Amber clapped her hands and took it eagerly.

"Wow, how did you do that, Richard?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well, I am the Trickster," he winked. We laughed a little before he settled his gaze back on me.

"So, you like working on the Supernatural set?" I thought it was a weird question to be asking me at the moment, but I answered anyway.

"Uh, yeah, it's been a lot of fun and a great opportunity to work with everyone. It's almost like living it, except I get to go home every day and remind myself that it isn't." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, since it's not real. It'd be cool if it was, right; if it was more than just a TV show?" He seemed to be trying to peer into my thoughts, making me squirm. This only made is smirk broaden.

"Yeah, it would be cool, but it is nice to just dream. Can you imagine the chaos there would be? Well, I know if I were in the Supernatural series knowing what I know, I would definitely try to change things. Sure, it was exhilarating to watch, but at the same time it broke my heart. I felt so bad for the characters and all that has happened to them, I just wanna reach out and help them."

Amber looked up from her lollipop and slurred, "I know if I went to Supernatural world, it would be so much fun! I would meet Sam and Dean and we would kick monster ass!"

I looked back at her. "Amber, you're gonna throw up if you keep talking." I murmured to her. Richard's smirk never waved, and it actually started to creep me out.

"Interesting…." was all he said. Something was off about him, I just didn't know what. He locked eyes with me before grinning almost wickedly at me. He leaned him, brushing his lips on my ear. "So, you know my dirty little secret, eh?" he whispered. I shivered at how low his voice got. "Or maybe you don't know exactly." He chuckled again. "I'm the real Gabriel."

Before I could respond, he had pulled back, winked, and moved toward the crowd of drunken dancers. I must have looked foolish standing there with my mouth gaping wide open. I turned to tell him he was joking, but he was nowhere to be found. I stood on the dance floor dumbfounded before Amber hiccupped and I dragged her out of the bar and drove her back to my apartment.

* * *

"You, brush your teeth and go to bed." I point at the lump on my bed accusingly. She just grumbled incoherently into the pillow, not moving. I sighed before going to get ready for bed myself.

I couldn't help but think the whole situation with Richard was weird. I still got shivers. He had to be joking right? There was no way he was being serious. Something was wrong with him though. It was like it wasn't really Richard. And he pulled that lollipop out of nowhere.

'_Maybe…NO.' _I shook my head, feeling silly for even thinking it. _'Of course that wasn't Gabriel. Gabriel isn't real. You're just being stupid.' _

For some reason I didn't feel any more sure of myself. I finished brushing my teeth before slipping under the covers next the already snoring Amber. _'Man, she was going to feel like crap in the morning. I just hope she doesn't throw up on me…' _

I tried to clear my mind of everything that had just happened, but it didn't seem to work. Either way, I soon fell asleep, hoping to have a better day tomorrow. Maybe I could really show Amber the town tomorrow when there were places to go and people to see. Yeah, it'll be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I got my computer taken away and had to type it all on my cell phone. **

**Thank you for your patience and please review! Thank you!**

**Warnings: Uh... language? Yeah, that's about it. This chapter is pretty Pg. **

* * *

Oh, here we go again.

It was an average dream for me, one that I had every once in awhile. I never really got the point of it, but it was never unpleasant to have it. It was not a nightmare, but not a walk through Disney land either.

I always went through the same places: an old, empty auditorium, and a fork in the road. The fork in the road was deep in the forest on a winter night, the only light being from an old time oil lamp in between the two paths. It was usually snowing lightly, giving a very ominous feeling.

Sometimes I went right, other times I went left; it didn't really matter to me. I was just trying to get away from what was chasing me. I never saw the thing or even heard it. It was just the feeling I was being chased. When I woke up the next morning, I always wondered why I was running, and I never had a good enough reason.

No matter the path I took, I always ended up face to face with a maze of a playground. I would enter, but I could never find a way out. Through tunnels and ropes bridges, from sliding down slides, I could never seem to get to the bottom. After thoroughly exhausting myself, I would wake up.

This dream was different. I was being watched, not chased. Nevertheless, my heart was still racing and my eyes still frantically searched the auditorium for anyone, a single sign of movement; a single sign of life. Nothing.

From the stage, the place looked larger than it was. Every seat was empty; yet every light was on. No sounds could be heard except for my breathing and the soft shuffling of my footsteps against the old wood flooring.

I jumped at the sound of a loud clatter behind stage. There were feet behind the curtain and they disappeared to escape from being found.

Before I knew what I was doing, I started running towards them. I pulled the velvet curtain back, only to reveal the fork in the road. The stage was no longer behind me, and I shivered at the quick drop in temperature. It was freaking freezing out here. That never happened before. I never felt in my dreams.

There were no footsteps on the ground leading anywhere. It was like whoever it was had just flown away.

I was then faced with the decision of which path to take. One was not better than the other, since I would probably go to a similar place, only to be trapped in a never ending jungle gym.

"Why don't you take the third path?" A voice bellowed with playful glee.

I jumped, not expecting anyone to be here, or to even hear anything at all. I frowned at the voice, ready to tell it there was not a third path; that there were only two, always has been, always will be.

I stopped myself when I saw it, a third path right behind the lamp post. It was fairly well hidden, but could be seen if you squinted. I wondered, 'had that always been there?' before I sauntered through the path with ease. I didn't worry, because what was the worst that could happen in a dream?

The woods faded into a golden meadow filled with beautifully smelling wildflowers. A small creek could be heard trickling away somewhere I did not know where, and bumble bees buzzed rhythmically to my ears. Sure, I noticed all of these things, but they weren't as obvious as the man in jeans and a light blue dress shirt standing in the middle of the meadow, staring at me with bright green eyes.

'What the hell is Richard Speight doing in my dream?' I wondered. He looked a bit different than Richard, for he had two pairs of large, white wings protruding from his back. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, and I wasn't ever sure if I believed what I was seeing.

"I'm not him, you know. I am way too cool to be a human," he smirked.

I snorted at that. "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "If you're not Richard, then I suppose I should say hi, Gabe." I smiled victoriously, like I had just won a medal for figuring out who he was. It really made no sense.

"Hey, Kitty Kat."

My smile faltered while his grew. "You can't hide anything from me, Kitty Kat. I'm in your head, so I know everything."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Even about the time I-"

"Got really drunk, decided to go for a bike ride, and crashed into the fountain in the town square at 3:30 in the morning? Yeah, I know that."

It was time for him to smile victoriously as I gaped at him. I had never told anyone that, and hearing it come out of Gabriel's mouth creeped me out all the more.

I pushed the scary thoughts out of mind and asked him, "Well, what can I do for ya, Gabe? Why do I have the pleasure of seeing you in my dreams tonight?"

"I just thought I'd give you a warning before I did what I did," he said, looking to the right as though there was something very interesting over there. A lollipop appeared in his hand and he popped it into it mouth eagerly.

"And what is that?"

He looked at me seriously, and I suddenly missed his childish smirk. "I have seen how it ends, Kitty Kat, and I don't like it. I could change it myself, but I don't really wanna. Besides, why do it myself when making someone else do it will be so much more fun." His stupid smirk was back on his face, and I just rolled my eyes.

"What, you mean the ending of Supernatural? It's not like it's over yet, and what do you mean you don't want to change it yourself? You're angel enough, aren't you?" I didn't understand why he needed me to do anything. He could go through time and manipulate/create reality. Then I remembered this was all in my head, and my mind was just Fangirling in my dreams.

"You remember when Luci killed me? Well, he didn't exactly succeed. I am pretty experienced at the whole disappearing game," he laughed. "Anyway, even though it hasn't ended yet, the story along the way has totally wrecked. My little bro's brain in fried, those Leviathans are still running amuck throughout the world, and little Sammy is now all alone. I know you don't like where is has gone either. The whole thing was unpredictable since those two knuckle head Winchester's tore out the ending and completely rewrote it. I just want to change it."

I wondered if that meant he wanted the apocalypse back on. My assumption grew into anger very quickly. "Are you suggesting letting the apocalypse happen? That better not be what I'm hearing, Gabriel." I took a few angry stomps towards him; my fists clenching so tightly my knuckles were painted white.

He raised his hands up in defense. "Relax, Kitty Kat, that's not what I'm saying it all. Cool that pretty little head of yours. I am all for team free will and all. I didn't like my brothers trying to kill each other either." I watched as his face grew darker as he spoke. "You know what happened after all the whining and pissy fits. Practically all of my brothers are dead!" He was almost screaming at this point.

I felt my anger diminish and a feeling of sadness and regret settle in. He was right, at the end of the story, the Garrison was left empty, and who knew where daddy dearest was. Even though he never sought company from his brothers before, it had to be painstakingly lonely to not even have the choice.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about what I said..."

"Its fine," he said forcing a smile. "All that matters is that you are going to change it."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"That's the beauty of it! All I have to do is bring you back with me, and you'll do whatever feels natural. You know what happens, so let it happen, don't let it happen, change it, whatever!" He popped the lollipop back in his mouth, sucking on it thoughtfully. "As a bonus I'll send Amber with you too."

"How generous of you," I commented sarcastically, "but how will I get around? I don't expect you to just zap me everywhere I want to go. You'd rather sit back and watch. Besides, I'm not going to try and carry all my stuff I might need. I'm not going to steal a car either. I want my baby." I folded my arms across my chest in a business stance. I was going to get my car if I had to do this.

The trickster placed his hands on his hips and gave me a look saying, 'are you serious?'

"I can't bring every little thing you need, ya know. That's not very exciting. I'm already letting you take Amber with you." He squinted at me, a sneer on his lips, daring me to challenge him.

I sighed dramatically. "Oh, come on, I know you can do better than that! Okay, how 'bout this? I get Amber, my car, a suitcase of clothes for each of us, my phone, my laptop AND it's charger, aaaaand... each of us get about half of the money we have to out names to bring with us. In return, you get two favors for anything. I know you can do that easily." I offered my hand out to shake on it.

He stared at me hard for a moment before he smiled. He gripped my hand firmly and shook. He then took the now chewed on lollipop stick out of his mouth and threw it over his shoulder.

"Make it three favors and you have yourself a deal, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you. The hotel you wake up in won't be nearly as nice as it was going to be."

I was going to ask what he meant by that, but with a dark yet strangely cheerful smile, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

If I had known that that had all meant something, I wouldn't have been nearly as freaked out when I woke up.

* * *

I first noticed the smell of stale mildew permeating the air. The pillow I had my face in stunk of sweat and the blanket was thin and scratchy. I stared at a rectangle of flashing numbers claiming it was 3:53 a.m.

That was not my alarm clock.

This was not my bed.

This was not my apartment.

The speed I bolted out of the bed would have startled a race car driver. Unfortunately, I moved too quickly and couldn't stop myself from somersaulting off the bed. A loud yelp was cut off as my face met the floor.

Amber groaned from the other side of the room. "Could you keep it down? I've got a headache from hell and you're so loud..." She turned to look at me with crusty eyes. Apparently she couldn't see through her hangover.

"Amber, look around you. This isn't my apartment!" I scream whispered, although I didn't know why.

She looked at me incredulously before opening her eyes a bit wider. They scanned the room frantically, searching for a touch of familiarity. There wasn't any.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T YOUR APARTMENT!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Where the hell are we?" Amber jumped out of bed and clearly regretted it, clutching her head and groaning loudly. Her face turned pale and she made a dash for the door, which was thankfully the restroom.

I sighed deeply and followed her, where she was hunched over the toilet spewing her guts out. I kneeled over to pull her hair from her face and rubbed small circles on her back.  
"I told you not to drink so much, ya dummy."

She mumbled something along the lines of 'shove it.'

"What are we doing in this shitty hotel?" she asked. "We didn't move in the middle of the night, did we?"

"No, not that I can remember. Let's just look around and try to see where the hell we are."

"Yeah... that sounds good..."

After a few dry heaves, we were ready to go. We were in the middle of nowhere. Fanfrickentastic.

I glared at the two star motel that looked one storm away from collapsing.

To our left was a night club with neon lights and loud, obnoxious music. It was probably the only reason this crappy motel had any business.

Other than a few strangers smoking outside the club, no one was around.  
Amber groaned at the sight of the club. "So, what now? We're in the middle of nowhere, my head hurts, and-"

Suddenly, there was a scream, "HELP!" but it was cut off. No one seemed to notice the scream, but Amber and I did. We gave each other terrified looks before running towards the sound.

I realized why I was so confused. I must be dreaming. That's the only explanation for all this. That's gotta be it.

Those thoughts didn't prepare me anymore for the sight I saw when we turned the corner.

A man dressed in a dark blue suit had a blonde, bimbo woman pressed against the motel wall with his hand gripping her left cheek hard, and his face buried in her neck.

The woman's body was slightly bruised, and was covered in random bite marks. She gave one final twitch before her body slumped to the ground with a sickening thump.

He turned to face us, blood dripping from his lips onto his $1,000 suit. He grinned, and flashed a smile of sharp, bloody teeth. "How nice, you brought me seconds." His voice was low, one that brought chills to anyone nearby enough to hear it.

I couldn't move, my body was paralyzed with fear. Amber's reaction paralleled mine.

There was a fucking vampire right in front of us. A. Fucking. Vampire. I instantly thought, 'I've been watching waaaaaay too much Supernatural.'

He took a few steps toward us, and then our legs seemed to remember how to move. We started to bolt towards the club, but he was too fast.  
In a flash he was right in front of us. He grabbed us each by the throat and slammed us against the brick wall.

Amber was knocked out instantly, and my vision started to blur. I only felt the searing pain hit my head for a moment before I went numb. If I passed out, at least I wouldn't see our gruesome fate.

"Now hold still," he growled. He leaned in close to my ear to whisper, "I'm sorry to say this will hurt a lot, but just close your eyes and it will all be over soon." He cooed.

I listened to him without hesitation. This was usually the time I would wake up, so why wasn't I?

Haha, very funny I was scared shitless. Could I just wake up now?

I could hardly breathe, and I felt myself slipping. This was it. I was going to die.

I heard the sound of a blade cutting air and something warm splattered on my face. I opened my eyes to see the vampire staring at me with wide eyes. Then his head rolled off his shoulders.

I gasped as it hit the ground. The body soon followed, crumpling like a puppet without strings. I leaned heavily against the wall, gasping for air. A sort of relief washed over me, along with a feeling of exhaustion. Then a sick thought came to mind.

Oh my God, his blood was on my face. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Are you alright?" That voice, I knew it from somewhere...

I looked up and stared into the eyes of Rufus Turner.

* * *

**Yay! So this is the end of Chapter two! I am starting Chapter three today and will hopefully have it up by the end of this week. Tell me what you think, I love any sort of criticism. I live off of it. Until next time!~ Baii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! Soory for the long awaited update, but I was planning my trip to Governor's school, and then there was that power outage all over the eastern U.S. So that's what happened... **

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. It's nice and long. **

**Warnings: Swearing, that's really all i can do right now. Oh there's blood, but it's not graphic, and it's very brief... yeah...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

You know that moment when it feels like something seems too good to be true, or it is so unbelievable you think you may be dreaming? That's about how I had felt until the cold realization had hit that everything that was happening was real.

It started when I couldn't wake up, and then the pain came back to my head and I felt extremely dizzy. I want to curl up on the floor and cradle my head until the pain went away. Pain isn't something you usually feel in dreams, and my head hurt so much, I had a bad feeling that it wasn't just a dream.

Then everything started coming back to me. I had a dream before I woke up to this. I was talking to Richard, no, I was talking to Gabriel, and he told me he was going to send me to the Supernatural world. I jokingly played along, as I awaited to wake up from the fan induced illusion.

Thinking back on it, Richard had been acting really weird at the bar. It didn't when seem like it was him. I really had to push myself to believe that it could have been Gabriel there.

It all started to make sense: Richard acting weird, seeing Gabriel in my dream talking about sending Amber and I to the Supernatural Universe, getting attacked by a frickin vampire, seeing Rufus. There was only one explanation; an absolutely impossible explanation.

Everything was real. Somehow, everything I had ever seen while watching Supernatural was real: vampires, angels, heaven, hell, Rufus, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel, everything.

I couldn't respond to Rufus's constant question of, 'Are you alright?' My mouth was simply not connected to my brain, and even If it was, I would have no idea what to say. 'Hello, Rufus Turner, thank you for saving our lives from that vampire. We don't really know how we got here, but we're from another dimension where this is all a TV show called 'Supernatural.'' Yeah, that would go over real well.

I didn't even realize that my mouth had started moving and words began tumbling out. "Th-th-that was a-a vampire, right?" My voice was low and quivering, and I wondered if he could even hear me; but I knew he had by the look of bewilderment on his face. If I wasn't in this current situation, I probably would have laughed.

"Well, yeah, but how do you know that?" I froze. How should I answer such a question? Should I tell him the truth? Doubt he'd believe me if I did.

"W-well, he was sucking the blood from that woman's neck, so I kinda figured…" my voice trailed off, but he nodded anyway, satisfied with my answer.

"You friend looks rough. Perhaps we should get her inside?"

"Yeah, good idea… hey, you wouldn't happen to have any pain killers would you?" He shook his head and I groaned. I felt like my brain was going to thump a hole in my head.

Rufus gently picked Amber up and I led us back to our motel room. The thing was, I forgot to look at which door we came out of, and I had no idea which room was ours. I tried a few different doors before door number five opened. Rufus didn't question, probably because he thought I was just shaken up by what had just happened. He had no idea.

He laid Amber down on the grungy stained bed that looked like it would break even under her flimsy weight. Stupid, crappy motel beds…

"I think she may have a small concussion, but other than that, she'll be fine."

I sat down on the opposite, yet equally grimy, bed. "Thank you," I said. I wouldn't look at him, couldn't really. I simply stared absent mindedly at the wall in front of me. I had so many questions, but I couldn't ask him any of them. How did this happen? Why did Gabriel do it? Why Amber and me? Where in the series are we, the beginning, the middle, the end? Where are Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas? Do the boys even know about angels yet?

We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until finally, Rufus cleared his throat to speak. "Well, I think you two are okay now. That was the last one in the nest. I guess I'll be goin' now."

"NO! I mean uh... please stay?" He couldn't leave. He was the only one I knew who had ties to Bobby. I had to find him; maybe he'd know what to do. I could also find Sam, Dean and Cas. My inner fan girl squealed a bit before I shut her back up.

He sighed and sat back down in the motel chair. He rested his hand on his head. He seemed tired, not that I would be surprised. Who knows how long he was hunting that nest.

"So, what's your name?" Yes, I decided to play innocent. Sue me. I don't need him thinking I'm some sort of all knowing demon or something.

"Names Rufus, you?"

"Catherine. Over there passed out on the bed is Amber."

He nodded. More awkward silence.

"So... Rufus, how do you know about vampires?"

"Well, I'm a hunter. I kill monsters just like them. Oh yeah, there's more than just vampires out there. You wouldn't believe the kind of crap that's out there."

'You'd lose that bet.'

He looked over to me, something like sadness and remorse. "I'm just sorry someone like you has to know about them, really." He turned back to stare at the floor.

Man, the silence in this room could kill a mime.

"Hey, uh, Rufus? This is going to be a weird question, but do you know Bobby Singer?" I asked hopefully.

He stiffened and looked at me incredulously. "How do you know Bobby?" A look of distrust settled in his eyes.

I gulped, knowing I had gone too far. Oh well, the truth was bound to come out sometime. He was already freaked out a bit; why not take the cake?

"I don't know know him, I just need to find him." He gave me a hard stare. "Look, even if you don't help me, I know where he is. Your cooperation isn't needed, but it would be very helpful, since I've never really traveled west in my life."

I gave him a weak smile to try and make the words I said okay.

If I had said his expression before was laughable, it was absolutely hysterical now. He gaped at my words.

It was all fun and games until he rose out of his seat quick as lightening and put a silver blade to my throat. "What are you? If this is your way of trying to make a deal, you're pretty stupid."

I hadn't thought of this reaction. Whoopsie-daisy. "I'm not anything, I'm a human, I swear. You can test me with whatever, salt, silver, iron, holy water, the whole nine yards. Please, I just need your help." I gave him the best I had of a puppy dog stare, while he glared at me with doubt and suspicion. I couldn't blame him though, I was probably freaky as hell. Okay, maybe not as freaky as hell, but something weird.

He made me eat some salt, splashed some holy water on me, and cut my arm with an iron knife and a silver knife, which hurts a lot more than how Sam and Dean make it look. Though my skin didn't start sizzling off, I gave out pained groans at the cuts.

"Jeez, Rufus, did you have to cut so deep? It frickin hurts..."

"Sorry, had to be sure."

"Yeah, no kidding... ow..." I went to the bathroom to wash my arm, letting the cool water burn the open flesh. Thankfully, the medicine cabinet held bandages and pain killers or I would have died, figuratively speaking. That's was a bit dramatic, but I didn't care. They fuckin hurt...

"So, you're not as innocent as you tried to come off as. You know about everything, don't you? If you knew about them, why didn't you kill it? How could you not know how to kill it I mean really?"

"I can't tell you how I know, I just do. And I know how to kill a vampire; I was just caught off guard."

Amber groaned and stirred on the bed. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked confoundedly at Rufus and me. "Catherine, what's Rufus doing here? I thought he died..." she said in a daze.

I froze. She said his name AND told him he died in one simple sentence. That would push someone over the edge. He gave me a hard look, seeming to ignore the last part of what Amber had said.

"How does she-"

"Again I can't tell you." I rushed over to Amber and started to whisper, so only she could hear me.

"Listen to me Amber. You're not dreaming. This is all real. Supernatural is real, and we're in it. That over there is really Rufus, and you just told him he dies."

She looked at me as though I was cynical, but when she saw my eyes, she grew rigid, knowing I spoke the truth.

"Bullshit!" Rufus hollered, startling Amber and I from our secret hush hush conversation. "I've had enough of this 'I can't tell you' crap. So tell me what the hell is going on, now." He looked very threatening, with squinty eyes, nostrils flared, and lips pulled up into a mean pout. Great, just great. We were going to the looney bin for this.

"Alright, you won't believe it, but here it goes. Amber and I aren't-" suddenly my lips clamped shut, like Chihiro from 'Spirited Away' when she tried asking Yubaba for a job. I felt like they were zippered shut. "We aren't-" I squealed in anger as my lips were zipped shut again.

"No can do, Kitty Kat. Can't have you ruining my fun now, can I?"

I must have been the only one to hear Gabriel's obnoxious chortle. Neither Amber nor Rufus responded to the fourth voice. Damn that angel, the next time I see him, I might just fry HIS wings extra crispy.

"Aw, that isn't nice. Bad Kitty." I glared at his demeaning words.

"You aren't what?" Rufus's agitated voice brought me back to the conversation. Rufus had been glaring Amber down trying to get an answer out of her, and she just glared back indifferently, not knowing what to say.

"I can't tell you..."

"Bullshit, you were just about to-"

"Well, apparently I am physically not able to tell you. Something is preventing me from saying the words, probably writing the words too. Maybe it's some sort of spell." Amber is probably the only one I can tell fully. This was going to be frustrating.

Rufus sighed with frustration. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Uh, Kitty Kat, I don't understand how we are here. This is impossible"

"I'll explain later. It's all happening though. The vampire was real too."

She stared. "That really happened?" I nodded.

"That's... AWESOME!" she shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not awesome, this is bad. We don't know how to get home."

"Who cares! I wanna find Bobbieh, Sammy, Dean and Cas!" I face palmed myself. She was utterly hopeless.

"I'm working on that. When we find Bobby, well figure out where we are in the series. Or, wait a minute, Rufus, what is the date?" He looked between the two of us, not knowing what to make of the entire conversation. His eyes twitched with puzzlement and I wondered if he was going to explode with the amount of questions he probably had for us. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but other than that, no words came out.

I had to ask him again before he snapped out of his dazed state. "Uh… It's September 17 th."

"What year?"

"2008. Why do you need to know?"

I ignored his last question and put my mind to work at where that would put us in the series. Amber and I gasped simultaneously at the realization.

"Dean…"

"He's in…"

"Yeah…" Amber and I exchanged nervous glances, knowing exactly where we were. Dean was still in hell. Since the episode aired on September 18 th, Castiel would probably raise him tomorrow as well. Oh, and Sam, oh Sammy; he was with Ruby...

"We have to get to Sioux Falls." Amber nodded at me seriously before grinning and clapping her hands gleefully.

"Hold up, ya'll are goin' to see Bobby?" Rufus asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Amber and I looked at him, eyes wide. We totally forgot he was even there.

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Well, if you ARE going to see Bobby, I'm going to have to decline. Not that I wouldn't mind seein' the old coot but I've got work to do, and I can't be draggin' your asses all over the country.

"Well then how are we supposed to..." I trailed off, something in my head finally clicking.

"It's not my problem how you get there, I- hey, are you even listening?"

I ignored him again and walked out the door, squinting at the poorly lit parking lot. Sure enough, I saw it there.

"Oh, you made it, thank God," I said, running up to pat my vehicle's hood. "Or, I guess I should be thanking Gabe."

"Damn straight!"

"Gabe's voice echoed through my head, and I smiled. I clicked open the trunk, revealing two suitcases and my computer bag. I found the money in the front pocket and sighed in relief. He really had gotten all of the things I asked.

"Look, see? You have a car, so you don't even need me to take you anywhere," Rufus called out rather loudly across the parking lot. He followed Amber towards my car, inspecting it.

"Wow, how'd your car get here?" Amber asked, rifling through her navy blue suitcase.

"I'll tell ya later."

"This mean I can go now? There's another case two states over and I'd prefer it if more people didn't die."

I frowned, a little hurt that he would want to leave. It was completely irrational, though. I mean, he had a job to do. "That's fine, we've got the means of transportation; all we need to do is check out of this motel."

"Great, well I hope you get to Bobby's. I'll give him a call letting him know you're coming." He turned to leave before he paused, hesitantly. "He doesn't know who you are, does he?"

I shook my head and he sighed. "Right... I'll tell him anyway. Be careful on the road."

"We will and you be careful too. Bye Rufus."

"Wait!" Amber yelled as she sprinted at Rufus. He turned and was greeted by a fierce hug from Amber's waiting arms. He looked to me, searching for an explanation. I just shrugged. If Amber wanted a hug, she got a hug, plain and simple.

He patted her head awkwardly before she let go. "Bye, Rufus."

"Yeah, bye... Amber." He walked away, his pace a bit faster than before.

I yanked Amber back by her hair. "Ow! What was that for?" She whined.

"For being you. Really, you had to glomp him?"

"But it's Rufus..." I shook my head at her, giving her a teasing shove.

"Let's just check out and get to Bobby's."

"Yay, Bobbieh!"

The sun was already started to rise, so I guessed it was about 6:00 a.m. Wow, two hours had gone by so fast.

The checkout girl was young, probably around our age with dirty blonde hair and cheap highlights. Her Bose was pointy and reminded me of a rat. She was thin and bony, with freckles covering her arms and cheeks. Her brown eyes were lidded, and she looked none too pleased to be there.

"Hi, we'd like to check out of this room please," I said as sweetly as I could muster. It was hard when her stare was so indifferent. I skid the key over the counter, and she took it without looking at me. After a few clicks on the computer, her face gave a slight hint of confusion, but it could have just been the lights.

"How did you get this key?"

"What do you mean?" I said, trying not to let my voice show I was a bit nervous.

"This room is supposed to be vacant. How did you get the key?" she snarled this time, her nose scrunching up, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes like slits. She really reminded me of a rat now, snarling and hissing, ready to bite.

"Oh, well you see, uh..." I couldn't think of a good enough excuse for that. I turned to Amber, who shrugged.

I looked back to the checkout woman to see her accusing facial expression had not changed. "Hehe, awkward... well, you have the key now, so... we'll just, uh, go." I surprised myself at how quickly I turned on my heel and walked towards the exit; Amber followed closely behind.

"You didn't pay for your room!" Her yell was shrill and hoarse, like she was once a beautiful soprano singer until she took up smoking.

"It was vacant." I said in a matter of fact tone before sitting the door. Amber and I bolted for the car, and we drove off, not looking back to see if the woman tried to get the plates. It was doubtful since she didn't seem to care enough about her job to give a fuck anyway.

"That was close."

"You're tellin' me!" Amber said, gasping in excitement. "Now are you gonna a tell me how the hell we got here?"

Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well, it was time to test my theory.

I had no problems telling her what happened, and I watched from my peripheral vision as her expression grew more and more excited throughout my story.

"So, we are really here; and Gabriel, the archangel, who isn't really dead, brought us here."

"Yup."

"Awesomesauce." she grinned.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, but I don't know how we can get home."

"Let's just enjoy the moment while we have it."

"Yeah... okay." I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. It wouldn't turn on. Dammit, the GPS was our way of getting to Bobby's. What the hell were we going to do now?

"God dammit, I know my phone isn't dead; now why won't it turn on!"

"Well, your phone is new, so maybe it doesn't work because it doesn't exist yet?"

I looked at Amber, my phone, then back to the road. Damn, Gabriel. He probably knew this would happen. I silently asked 'what gives?' but I didn't get a response. Fricken angels.

I thought quickly from another solution. "Alright, I have an Atlas in the back seat. We'll figure out where we are and dammit why didn't we ask Rufus? Okay so we'll figure out where we are, you will find it on the map and then you'll steer me to Sioux Falls."

"I can't read a roadmap! Those things are confusing! There are just a whole bunch of random, colorful lines on a page! I would get us lost!"

"Do you have any better ideas, Amber? Because I would LOVE to hear them."

She was quite for a moment. "Let me drive."

"NO!"

"But you can-"

"I said no!"

She grumbled incoherently. "Look, I'll try to help you as best as I can, but if we are going to get to Bobby's, I need you to suck it up and read that map."

"Fine, but don't get pissy at me when we're lost." she mumbled, diving into the backseat to look for the U.S. map.

We drove maybe twenty minutes before spotting a sign that put us five miles out from Scottsbluff, Nebraska. After squinting at the map for another fifteen minutes Amber finally found the damn city.

We stopped in town for breakfast and any snacks we might news on the road. If we wanted to get there by the end of tonight, we needed to take as few breaks as possible.

Something you need to understand about Amber and I on the road is that, well, it's quite hectic. Adding amber trying to have to read a roadmap just doubles, maybe triples, the crazy scale.

"What does it say, Amber? I can't get us there if I don't know where we are going!" A twizzler hit me in the face.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm lookin'! This isn't exactly easy to understand," she argued back, mumbling something about stupid colorful squiggles.

"I know, but Dean is going to be risen tomorrow. We have to tell Bobby. If we tell him he might trust us."

"Or think we're freaks..."

Yeah, that was a possibility as well, but we had to try something.

"When do I get off this highway?"

"Hell if I know." She grumbled irritably.

"Well, look at the map!"

She groaned like a five year old having a temper tantrum. "Okay, uh... I think you'll be looking for interstate 90..."

"Okay, that's in ten miles. East or West?"

"I think east… yeah go East." She was turning that map at all different angels, squinting at it intensely. "Then go on that for awhile… aaaaaand then you'll get on interstate 29 South…. theeeennnnn….." She dragged out her words as she flipped through the deteriorating pages of the map book to find the South Dakota page.

"Then?"

"Well, I don't know, you can get off at a few places…" She was concentrating on the pages way to hard, and I had to let out a laugh. "What, what is so funny?"

"Your face," I smiled at her, and she just glowered back. "See, that wasn't so hard. You just needed to say 'I think I can, I think I can.'"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wait this is the exit! It's here! GO RIGHT, RIGHT!" The urgency in her voice started me. I hadn't been paying close enough attention to the road and I almost missed the exit to the interstate. I swerved onto the ramp way while a car behind me honked his obnoxious horn loudly in my direction.

"I know, bitch, I know! Stop honking at me!" I yelled at the car who's driver proceeded t o flip me off. "Yeah, fuck you too!"

"You have serious road rage, dude."

"I know; I got it from my parents." I smiled at all the memories of my mom when she would be driving and someone would do something stupid and she would get so irritated and started cursing up a storm.

"Are we there yet?" Amber asked about ten minutes later in a very pitiful whiny tone.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" I questioned sarcastically.

She glowered at me with vexation, mumbling a 'no…' under her breath. I simply smiled at the road. I love messing with her; it was one of my many dutiful jobs that I would never give up in a million years.

"We'll get there eventually. Then we'll get to meet-"

"Bobbieh!" She hooted zealously to the sky. "We could ask Sheriff Mills down at the train station, since we know _she_ knows him." She nudged my arm and waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Stop that," I said swatting her arm away. Regretfully, I couldn't suppress the giggles that threatened to leave my mouth, and we both erupted into a fit of laughter. Maybe this car ride wouldn't be so long after all.

Between the occasional rest stop, and getting lost thanks to Amber's horrible sense of directions, it took us eleven and a half hours to get to Sioux Falls. By then, it was about seven p.m. After driving around for a little bit, we finally located the police station.

"Hi, um, we're looking for Sheriff Mills, is she in today?" I gave an inward sigh of relief when the receptionist nodded and excused herself to go get her. Behind me, Amber couldn't seem to contain her enthusiasm.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Mills. What can I do for ya, girls?" OMG, it really was her. It was Kim Rhodes, or, I suppose in this case, Jody Mills. They gave her a gun. Man, now I can't stop thinking about frickin Disney channel!

"Yeah, we're looking for Bobby Singer, and we were wondering if you could point us in his direction, please?" I tried to coax these words out as calmly as possible, but I seemed to be failing. Keep it together, Catherine.

She seemed a bit startled by the question, probably wondering why anyone would come in asking for Bobby Singer. Her expression changed from startled to a look of protective concern. "Why are you looking for Bobby?"

I was lost for words, not having though of a cover story, but Amber thankfully thought of something on the fly. "He's our uncle, and we've never actually visited him at his house before. We want to surprise him, and we're just a bit lost getting the rest of the way there…" She managed to pull off a genuine smile that seemed to be good enough for Jody.

"Ah, I see. Well, he lives on the outside of town. All you gotta do is take the main road outta town that way, and in about 10 miles or so, you'll turn onto a dirt road on your left. Then you'll see a whole bunch of old, beat up cars on your right. That's the Singer Salvage Yard."

"Thank you very much," I added.

"No problem. I hope you find him okay."

"We will, thanks, Sheriff!" Amber waved as I had to drag her through the station doors.

"How did you do that?"

Amber looked at my, a comical facial expression plastered on her face. "Just gotta improvise, Kitty Kat. It's not that hard. Just gotta say, 'I think I can, I think I can!'"She pinched at my cheeks in a mocking matter.

I whacked her had away. "Bitch…"

"Jerk!"

"Okay, we really can' do that around Sam and Dean." She let out a laugh and nodded in agreement. They'd probably think we were making fun of them.

When we arrived at Bobby's, we parked in an inconspicuous, out of the way place, hoping he wouldn't notice we pulled up. It wasn't hard really, since I could easily hide my baby behind one of the ginormous stacks of eroding metal scraps.

"So, what do we tell him? 'We're from an alternate dimension and we're here to tell you Dean is going to show up tomorrow, even though he died four months ago.'" Amber brought up a good point. We had been so driven on getting to Bobby that we never actually sat down and thought about what we were going to say the man. He didn't even know about angels yet for crying out loud; how was he supposed to believe us?

"Well, definitely not the first option, since we physically can NOT because of Gabriel. But maybe the second part…"

Amber scoffed. "You can't be serious. He'll think we're nuts! I mean, sure, we kinda are, but not in the way he'll be thinking we are!" She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Well, he might listen if we tell him something completely crazy, at least for a little while. He might not trust us at first, but I think he'll listen; I mean, this is Dean we're talking about here."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with doubt, but she sighed in agreement. "Alright, we'll go with your plan; but if he kicks us out, I'm blaming you."

This was it. We were going to meet the one and only Bobby Singer. I could hardly believe it as we approached the door. The knock that sounded off the door was full of hesitation, and when there was no answer, I rasped a bit brisker, hoping he might hear it this time.

He opened the door, and my breath was taken away. It was, well, Bobbieh. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, worn out jeans, and one of his many trucker caps. He was a bit confused, seeing us at his door at this hour. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Can I help you?" He muttered gruffly. Amber slapped at my hand and I slapped back at hers in a small war. It was like,' OMG, It's BOBBIEH SINGER!'

"Bobby Singer?" I asked, even though I knew without a doubt in my mind that this man in front of me was him. He nodded cautiously. I took in a deep breath. "We need to talk."

He continued to state at us, then his eyes lit up. He turned his head to the side. "Balls…"


End file.
